The Eagle's Raven
by mysecretisfatallygorgeous
Summary: Vegeta wasn't blown up. No one died. Freiza was defeated. Pan and Trunks hate each other and are slowly destroying the palace. A dark wizard has arrived and revenge is his game. Can Pan and Trunks realize their true feelings before it's too late?
1. The Bitter Uprising

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Frieza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

**Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]**

-----

Hello all! I've decided to take my best friends challenge... actually I begged her to think of -something- I'm putting off finishing one of my older stories once more. ;

**EDIT AUGUST 12, 2009****: All chapters without a bold [Edited] have NOT been edited!! **

**[Edited]**

-----

Prologue: The Bitter Uprising

On the beautiful planet of Vegeta, way out in the darkness of space, a kind of peace had settled over the planet's inhabitants. Frieza had been defeated and all fears of destruction and war were to put to rest. Everyone was able to return to their normals lives and live happily ever after. It would be the classic fairy tale ending. But, unfortunately for the Saiyans on Vegeta, a new fight was brewing, deep inside the palace on Vegeta, deep inside th-

"What are you doing here?"

There was a loud crash.

"Must I remind you that I am a guest here? I deserve to be treated like a guest! Not some filthy ape!"

There was a series of crashes and yelling between two people.

"Stop that! Put it down!"

Scuffling sounds could be heard.

"Like this?"

Another crash.

"What are you doing?!"

There was yet another series of crashes and a loud explosion followed.

"...Whoops."

Silence followed until,

"Nice going! Now look what you've done! Our moms are going to kill us!"

The sound of someone huffing indignently could be heard.

"It was _your_ fault!"

These four words led to yet another fight.

"Was not! You're the one who threw the blast...I would never do that in another persons house!"

A loud bark of laughter sounded through the halls.

"Ya right! What about yesterday then? Hm? What do you have to say about that?"

Someone was tapping their foot impatiently waiting for a response.

"That was YOU!"

The tapping stopped suddenly at those words.

"Oh ya... what about-"

Someone chuckled.

"Battle grounds!"

There was silence.

"Well, don't just stand there! Put the fire out!"

A loud gasped sounded.

"Shit!"

There was two pairs of running footsteps heard then a splash of water.

"Phew..."

There was a bunch of loud, very loud, alarms heard throughout the palace.

"The fire alarm!"

Two groans were emitted from the two people arguing.

"Crap! We're dead!"

A girl around the age of twelve, burst out of the room that she had currently occupied. And she was running as fast as her little feet could take her. She knew she didn't want to stick around to see what kind of attention the latest fight she had been involved in would bring. She wore a spandex jumpsuit and hanging around her neck was a chain with a round pendant that contained an engraving of a raven. A boy around the same age followed her, although his face looked more frightened. But of course, between the two, he had the dad that was the scariest. Around his neck was also a chain but on his pendant, an eagle was engraved instead.

They were both rare birds on Planet Vegeta but the eagle happened to be more rare than the raven. The raven meant that she was the daughter of an elite. The eagle meant that he was the son of the king. The two took off down the long hallway which was filled with expensive things, only the best for the occupants of the palace. They raced side-by-side, even though they would never admit to doing anything alike, and away from the room that they had almost set on fire.

-----

Okay, I posted it early... I couldn't stand having this on my computer and only bout five people having read it... anyways... How'd ya like it? Well, the easiest way to tell me is to review! Now, repeat after me 'I will be a good reader, and review!' There, now go ahead...

-----

Review!


	2. Head For The Hills

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Frieza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

**Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]**

-----

Okay! Thanks for pointing that out! First thing that I said was "Me Dork" Uhm... forgot what I was going to say... oh well... couldn't have been THAT important! And WOW! Thank you for the reviews! You all rock!!

Oh ya, forgot to mention.... danielle, danny, dani, whatever we call her she's still t/ptears, lol... anyways, she came up with the title. ALL the credit of the title goes to her! grins ALL IDEA credit goes to my best friend Brianna... or Bri... or chick's best friend (lol, danny)

**[Edited]**

-----

Chapter One: Head For The Hills

The boy and the girl were practically racing down the hall now, going as fast as their legs could take them. They both turned to look at each other for just a second, their eyes blaming the other for their current state of worry. But they took their eyes away from the hallway that had been empty the second before at the _wrong _time and ran smack dab into something. Someone.

"Hey Pan! Trunks!" came a cheery voice.

The girl who was curerntly on the ground rubbing her forehad after colliding with the person made of solid muscle looked up in shock at the person before her. The boy was rubbing the front and back of his head as he had run into the person and then smacked his head against the ground, and he also seemed to be trying to get the world to stop spinning as his eyes rolled around wildly. He finally seemed to be able to focus and stared up at the man standing before them, the man named Goku.

"Uh... uh...." the boy Trunks stumbled over his words in shock. He wasn't sure why Goku was suddenly there in the hallway, he had probably been sent to find Pan and Trunks to make sure they hadn't killed each other yet. From the smile upon Goku's face he assumed that no one had found out about their incident in the recreation room.

"Uh... sorry dad, but we've got to run!" said the girl obviously named Pan. Trunks let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding as Pan said the last words of her sentence before hopping onto his feet quickly. Pan had done the same as Trunks and she could see his muscles tensing already as he prepared to run again. Goku nodded silently, confused by their behavior and the two younger Saiyans took off running again. The man stood there only slightly confused now, but he shrugged it off, chalking up their strange attitudes to hunger. He stopped thinking and looked around at his surroundings and let out a sigh.

He had no idea where he was.

---

Pan turned to the right at the end of the hallway after leaving he dad, Goku, standing there at the other end. Trunks was following close behind her as he noticed her slow down to open a door to a room he was sure he had never been in. Trunks followed her, immediately turned around and locked the door quickly. He slowly backed away from the door almost running into Pan, who was standing near the back of the room near a window, panting. Trunks realized he was also panting, he hadn't realized how fast and hard they were running. But they were also panting for fear of any punishment they would be getting.

"Well...that was fun." Pan commented dryly.

Trunks scoffed, "Ya, whatever. It _was _your fault though."

Pan snorted, "Ya right...If you're a liar!" She chuckled at her attempt at a joke. "_You_ set the rug on fire." She said, pointing at Trunks. He looked at her with wide eyes and couldn't believe the accusing glare she was giving him. She was right though, he did set the rug on fire. It had been an accident though! Kind of...not really...he had been trying to hit her with a blast, even though he knew his father would kill him if he ever did that in the house. He did it anyway though because Pan frustrated him so much. He sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Shut up."

They both sat down on the floor, deciding taking a rest. Immediately after they had sat down and gotten situated, there was a bang at the door. Both their eyes widened and they looked at each other in horror. Pure horror. They were absolutely and positively _screwed_! There was another bang and the door came opened and the top hinge came off so it leaned. Trunks jumped up and grabbed Pan's hand making a dash for the window, even though it wasn't open. He didn't plan on opening it though. No, he planned on leaping through it. He could picture it now, as soon as the two teenagers made contact, the glass shattering everywhere, shards flying through the air, piercing skin as they went and quickly plummeting to an early grave. Actually, Trunks wasn't planning on jumping and killing himself. He was going to jump and fly far, far away from the terrible twosome that he knew was waiting for him.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Bulma.

Pan had other plans though. She was already opening the window before Trunks could even think of shattering it to bits and pieces with the weight of his body and she was climbing out of it and leaping into the air. Trunks had time to give a sideways glance to the two in the doorway, gave them his father's smirk, and flew out the widnow after Pan. He could hear the two screams of anger growing quieter as he flew further away.

"Get back here!" Bulma knew that her shouting was directed at no one. She knew the two were far enough away, even with their awesome hearing, that they wouldn't be able to her hear screaming. She could hear her friend next to her sighing and turned towards her, "Damn. They sure know how to get away." Chi-Chi nodded at what the other women had said and they walked away, but not before making a comment of her own and laughing as she said it, "Yeah! Just like their fathers!" That had Bulma laughing and clutching her stomach. They both knew the two younger Saiyans would get hungry eventually and end up back at the palace soon enough to deal with their punishment.

---

The two flew through the air, faster than they had ever flown before and landed at the edge of the forest. Pan leaned against a tree before sprinting off deeper into the forest. She knew Trunks was following her and the two of them finally came upon a huge red boulder that had a small pond resting against it, the water lapping at it gently. Pan practically crawled to the edge of the pond before dunking her head inside of it, rinsing off her sweat. Trunks followed her actions and only brought his head out of the nice cool water when he needed air. Pan was already sitting back and watching his actions and he decided to stare back.

"Man that was close." said Pan, breaking the silence.

Trunks nodded, water sliding off his face, before Pan spoke again, "Thanks for the save."

Trunks nodded, thinking about when he had grabbed her hand to lead her to the window, "Welcome." was all he said in reply.

They sat there, both contemplating their possible murders when they got back to the palace. The forest was peaceful and the sound of wildlife and small insects could be heard as well as the small pond making waves against the large boulder as the wind blew. Pan decided to speak again, "Still hate you." She said, oh-so-casually, whilst flicking a small red pebble into the pond. Trunks grunted and gave her a smirk,

"Right back at ya."

-----

I know what your thinking... or saying... SHORT! Ya but there's this chapter and the next one of their day together and that's all I'm making of them being twelve... ya tell you all my plans. Anyways, if your not wasting any time and want to be really, really nice and brighten my day... or morning... or night ; please review!

-----

Review!!


	3. Crash And Burn

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Frieza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

**Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]**

-----

All right. Uh... can't think much right now cause my brother is blaring Korn..... Uhm.... enjoy!! I love you all you reviewers! tear hehe, j/k! Enjoy!

**[Edited] **

**I also wanted to make a special note here that before this chapter was edited, the word count was at 1,381...we'll take away about 100 for the AN's and summary just to be safe so that makes it 1281. After editing, I'm pleased to say that the word count is now at 3,140, already taking away 100 for the AN's. Whoo!Hoo! :) I only hope I can do the same for all chapters. **

-----

Chapter Two: Crash And Burn

Pan and Trunks were currently at an abnormally large table sitting directly across from each other. Pan was sitting with her arms crossed with a glare on her face directed at Trunks. Trunks however, was leaning back in his chair without a care in the world, his lips forming a silent whistle as he looked up at the ceiling. Bulma and Chi-Chi were standing away from the two by the door, side by side, their backs facing the younger Saiyans, discussing their punishment. Trunks suddenly set his chair on all four legs and placed his hands on the table, palms facing up. In his left hand, he started concentrating and in seconds formed a small ball of energy. He closed his fingers tightly around it and made a first, and then he proceeded to throw it straight at Pan. Pan dropped the glare from her face when she saw the ball coming towards her and caught it, throwing it back at him.

This little game of catch continued on until Pan decided making Trunks' life a living hell was always the high point of her day and ducked the ball of energy when Trunks threw it back at her. This sent the ball straight threw the window. Instead of shattering the ball seemed to have melted the glass so quick as it came within milimeters of it that the ball seemed to simply glide through the window and keep on going. Neither of the two older woman noticed what had just happened and wouldn't for some time because there had been no noise and the evidence of the hole in the window was hard to see. To Pan's surprise, Trunks let out a small laugh which caused Pan to let out her own little laugh. The two were immediately shut up when both woman stoppped talking and turned around at the same time to glare at their children.

The two woman looked at each other and sighed, as they had already agreed on the punishment for the two. Bulma decided she wanted to guilt them more and said, "You almost burned down that room." Trunks let his chin drop to his chest and muttered, "We know." Pan's head snapped in his directed and she snorted, "More like _you_ know..." she was going to continue and say more but Chi-Chi had already been sending her a glare when she had snorted and Pan dropped her eyes in silence, deciding to not defy her mother lest she up the punishment they were already going to get. Bulma took that as her cue to talk, "Well, we've decided on your punishment." Trunks and Pan both raised their eyes to Bulma to hear the verdict. Bulma could only smile wryly at the two, "Since you like each other so much, you will spend the day together tomorrow." The two teens who had been secretly having a kicking war underneath the table, otherwise known as footsie, stopped and looked at their mothers in horror and shock.

"WHAT?!"

Bulma cleared her throat before speaking, "Pan, you _will_ be coming over at eleven o' clock. You two _will_ spend the day together." Pan looked at her mother with a look of pleading in her eyes, begging for this to not be true. Today they had only been together because Bra and Goten had been snatched up by Vegeta who wanted a few sparring partners, which basically meant he wanted to spar and he wanted to kick some butt. Trunks only muttered some in Saiyan an it ended up being incoherent anyway. Bulma glared at her son before Chi-Chi spoke, "Come on Pan." she said. Pan stood up, not before sending an evil look to Trunks and sulked over to her mother. Pan's eyes narrowed before thinking about how she wouldn't want to call her 'mother' anymore, considering mothers wouldn't punish their children like this. Chi-Chi said her goodbye to Bulma before ushering Pan out the door and through the halls of the castle to an exit. Before they were five feet out the door, Bulma already had Trunks on his feet and was lecturing him, "You're lucky I didn't let your father take care of this." she said. Trunks could only hang his head in shame, not being able to meet his mothers eyes. Bulma bent down to his eye level to look at him and leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't look so sad. I don't know why the two of you fight so much. Pan's a good girl, you'd be lucky to have a girl like that to marry." Trunks made a face of disgust at her words and he wiped away at his cheek like the kiss his mother gave him was imprinted there.

Bulma shook her head and chuckled, "Good night, Trunks."

Trunks nodded his head and stalked down the hall, upset and angry, "Good night, Mother." Trunks said very dramatically and gloomily. He knew his mother was staring after him, with that smile plastered on her face. He rolled his eyes and thought how weird mothers were. And yet he was glad for his punishment because he knew that if his father had taken care of him and Pan today, he would not be concious right now. He gave a sigh of relief at that thought, glad at not having his face punched twenty million times. He grabbed the pendant of his necklace and ran it side to side along the chain it was hanging on as he opened the door to his room, shouldering it open and practically crawling into his bed. It had been a long, exhausting day and he was tired. And that is how he fell asleep, laying on top of the covers, clutching the eagle pendant at his chest.

**---**

"Pan...get up! You have to be at the palace in twenty minutes!"

Pan groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. It was so irritating so early in the morning. Pan became more annoyed when she realized who she had to spend the day with. Trunks. Pan let out another groan, her mother would've thought she were in pain if she didn't already know what her daughter was thinking. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at her daughters antics, "Get up. That means now!" Chi-Chi said before walkig out of her daughter's bedroom. Pan slid out of her bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked groggily to her dresser. She pulled out a jumpsuit to wear, changed into it, the walked over to her dresser where her necklace was currently resting before putting it on over her head.

Pan slowly made her way downstairs, not looking forward to the rest of her day of punishment. She sat down and began eating the food that was already on her plate. She was eating as slow as she could, hoping to eat breakfast all day so she would never have to go over to the palace. "Pan. I know what you're doing. Eat quicker or you're spending tomorrow with Trunks as well." Pan's eyes widened in surprise and she choked down the rest of her food before standing up, letting her mother know that she was finished. Chi-Chi smiled at her daughter, "I thought you'd like to know that your father is taking you over to the palace today." At this, Pan let a smile slip past her lips, anxious to fly with her father instead of in a tiny spacecraft with her mother. "Vegeta and your father will be sparring today, so please do your best to not interrupt them." Pan nodded and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before running out the door from the kitchen where her father was already waiting for her.

"Do I have to go?" Goku let out a bark of laughter at the first words his daughter said to her when she walked out of the kitchen. He was glad she was still so innocent. That was what the planet needed right now. Pan glared upon hearing her dad's reaction to her question and could only think how she wasn't kidding at all or trying to be funny when she asked that question. He patted Pan on the head before levitating off the ground as Pan followed suit, and the both shot off towards the palace. Pan loved flying. She loved the wind, no matter how hard it hit her, and how she couldn't even make out the scenery before her. Plus she mostly flew with her most favorite person in the world, her daddy.

---

When Trunks had woken up that morning, going through his morning routine to get ready for the day, he knew it was going to be a long and irritating day. What he hadn't been expecting was that he was going to be so bored. He was currently occupying the couch in the recreation room. It was the same room he and Pan had almost burned down the day before. There was now a new rug to replace the burned one from yesterday and Pan was laying on top of it. Trunks glared at Pan, Pan glared at Trunks. This was what had been going on since Vegeta and Goku had left the two alone at eleven o' clock that morning. It was now twelve-thirty. A pretty boring morning, heading straight into an even more boring afternoon. "Okay, I'm fed up with this." Pan said, startling Trunks out of his glaring routine. "Trunks." He looked shocked at the sound of his first name, even though she had said it many times before. But she seemed to be making a truce with him, subliminally though. "Is there anything we can entertain ourselves with, other than glaring at each other?"

Trunks raised his palm towards her and a small ball formed in it, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Pan narrowed his eyes at his antics, "Oh, no. Not happening. Someone is bound to notice when there are holes in everything." Trunks shrugged before letting his hand drop, the ball disappearing. Pan sat up, resting her hands on her knees and sighed. Suddenly she hopped up to her feet and excitedly looked at Trunks, "I have the perfect idea." Trunks was looking at her in confusion, wondering why she was so excited. She raised her eyebrows in excitement and finally said, "You want to get back at someone because we have to be together all day?" Trunks seemed to contemplate it before nodding in agreement, "DUH!" Pan jumped at his shout of agreement, "I have so much pent up anger, I was going to see if you wanted to spar but that sounds like a lot better idea." Pan gave him a smile, which he was surprised at and he rose into a sitting position and asked her, "So what's the plan?" Pan was still smiling when she said, "We're going to play a small, innocent prank."

---

Vegeta and Goku were too concentrated on their sparring that they didn't even notice the two sneaky Saiyans grabbing their drinks and towels. Pan gave them one last glance as she followed Trunks towards the nearest kitchen. When they entered Trunks turned towards her and gave her a look asking to know what was next. "We need...flour and...hm..." Pan gave her next requirement some thought. She couldn't decide which kitchen item to use in her prank. "Okay, I've decided, flour and corn syrup." Trunks was merely a but puzzled but he found the requested items and set them down on the counter next to the water bottles and towels Pan had set down seconds before.

"Trunks, dump the water out of the bottles and pour in the corn syrup." said Pan as she carried the towels over to a trash can next to the far side of the counter. Trunks complied, dumping the water out and replacing it with the corn syrup. "This is ingenius." He muttered as he couldn't tell the different now between the water and corn syrup, only that he knew that the corn syrup was a lot thicker than the water. He sealed the lids on the water bottles, watching as Pan was now lightly dusting off half the flour off of the towels, but still leaving more than a hint of the powder on the towels. He could only grin at her deviousness. Pan shrugged, practically reading his mind, "I know our fathers didn't decide our punishment, but I know they're allowing it, and that is still not fair." Trunks held up his hands defensively because he certainly agreed with her.

Pan motioned with her head for them to head back to where their fathers were sparring. When the arrived, the two were still sparring, oblivous to the youngsters who were now setting down the nice refreshing water and the soft clean towels in their appropriate places. Pan and Trunks casually strolled across the lawn, and Goku stopped at the sight of them, practically begging for Vegeta to smash his beautiful face in. But Vegeta stopped milimeters from his cheek and stared down at his son and Pan. She waved up at them eagerly, Trunks staring at them dumbly as she had not bothered to tell him the particulars of this part of the plan. Goku waved back eagerly and floated down to the ground, but Pan stopped him halfway, "Don't bother!" She shouted up to him, "We're on our way to go spar! Out in the forest!" She explained to them.

Goku nodded, but continued to float down anyway, saying something about a break to Vegeta who began to float down after him. "Bye dad! Sir!" Pan shouted as she grabbed Trunks' hand and practically ran away as if her life depended on it. Vegeta and Goku shrugged aside their odd behaviour, blaming it on the fact that they were being forced to spend the day together. Goku was already on his way to where his water bottle lay resting on the ground and swiped it up with his hand. Vegeta was just reaching for a towel when Goku spit out whatever he had been drinking out of his water bottle. "UG! That tasted AWFUL!" He turned the water bottle upside down and watched as whatever the substance was poured out like syrup. Vegeta had been watching out of the corner of his eye until he wiped the towel all over and around his face, making sure not to leave a trace of sweat on his face. It was at this point that Goku finished emptying out his bottle, threw it on the ground and looked up at Vegeta who was unconciously rubbing his neck with the towel. Goku let out his trademark laugh when he caught sight of Vegeta's face. It was smeared with a white substance which was only being spread further down his body as Vegeta wiped himself down with the towel. "Vegeta!" He gasped out, "Vegeta, STOP!" He was still laughing, but he wanted Vegeta to stop so he wouldn't get mad when his entire body, besides the parts covered by his blue jumpsuit, turned white.

Vegeta stopped and looked at him. Goku knew he was confused but Vegeta would never let that emotion show on his face. Goku walked over to Vegeta, still chuckling to himself and, even though they secretly considered themselves to be ood friends, wiped his thumb across Vegeta's cheek as Vegeta stared at him hard. Goku only seemed to laugh harder, his eyes squinting with mirth, as he showed the pad of his thumb to Vegeta, whose own eyes narrowed with anger. "What is the meaning of this." It wasn't just a question by Vegeta, it was more of a statement to himself. Goku slapped Vegeta on the shoulder in a gesture that was meant to calm him down, "Just some harmless fun, I'm sure!" but Vegeta seemed to be as angry as ever, Goku wasn't really sure though, he could never really be sure with Vegeta. He stopped himself from laughing further because he was sure it was only making things worse, so he instead smiled, "At least the kids are getting along well enough to concoct a plan like this!" That only made Vegeta growl in response. "They should know, as well respected and respecting children of an elite and a king, that childish escapades such as this are not permitted. They should also be able to comprehend that attempts, like this one, made on certain people," He motioned between himself and Goku, "Will undeniably result in disciplinary actions; meaning further punishment on their part." Goku always hated it when Vegeta when on his rampages. But he couldn't deny anything that Vegeta had just said. The children would require punishment once more. He was never happy when he had to punish his daughter but that was part of his job as a parent.

---

Unbeknownst to them, the two youngsters hadn't scampered off into the forest afterall. They were currently sitting high up in a tree that was near the two older Saiyans sparring spot. Trunks was cursing, and not just cursing because his father was angry, no he was cursing Pan. He swore quietly though, because he thought it would be best right now if his father did not hear him. With each word he whispered, Pan could only get angrier. She jabbed him hard in his ribs, "Listen!" She whispered vehemently, "You took part in this just as much as I did so I will not take the blame. I repeat...I. Will. Not. Take. The. Entire. Blame. For. This." She said poking him the same spot, harder each time. Trunks scowled at her, "It was your stupid idea." Pan laughed angrily, "Well obviously it wasn't so stupid or you wouldn't have taken part in it with me, would you?" Pan's only response from Trunks was a glare, until he spoke, "I don't think I've ever felt so much hate for one person." He spoke with so much hatred that Pan faltered for a moment. She didn't really think he hated her that much. There was always anger between them and they never seemed to be able to get along but she didn't think it was this bad, that the hatred ran that deep within Trunks. She floated off of her tree limb, "I never want to speak with you again. Be sure to stay away from me." She spoke these words before blasting off into the sky, away from Trunks, and hopefully away from the palace forever.

-----

wink hahaha, now THAT can't happen can it? Otherwise this would go down the toilet! How was this chapter? Fun? Boring? Iffy? Good? LOL, I could go on forever... but I'm not, so please review??

----

Review!!!


	4. Things Ain't Like They Used To Be

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Freiza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

**Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]**

---

**IF YOU ARE AN OLD READER PLEASE READ!!**

**So BASICALLY, I have scrapped this entire story in favor of rewriting it ENTIRELY (okay not entirely, just from this chapter and on), leaving out all the stupid plot twists and turns and stupid pranks in favor of an actual plot that actually goes somewhere. I mean, sixteen chapters, that don't go anywhere, are entirely pointless. If you want to read something stupid and pointless, go read Bulma's Mushrooms, or What Was THAT?, or any of my other stupid stories, that's what most of them are. That's not what I want from this story. I want to write a story with actual substance and shape and form and a story that is actually going somewhere instead of just building and building and building upon itself until it has NOWHERE else to go. Which is what happened here. Overactive imagination plus me equals bad. :) I know it's not perfect, but it's better than what it was, trust me. No, I am not going to leave the old pointless chapters up...I will have them on my computer...but they will most likely ****not**** be available upon request. Before I forget...I don't believe I mentioned it but part of the challege of this story was for Goku and Chi-Chi to be Pan's parents...I THINK. Haha, it's been ages so I really don't remember. Oh yeah, I know I tend to jump around a lot, I try and be the narrator but sometimes I'm writing as Pan and sometimes as Trunks. Actually most the time I'm Trunks. I just love writing from his perspective, I have NO idea why! :)**

**[Edited]**

---

Chapter Three: Things Ain't Like They Used To Be

Trunks sighed, partly in frustration at his memories from half a decade ago and partly because he missed the innocense of his younger days. He couldn't help but hate himself for saying terrible things like that to Pan. He never understood why he did, he was just a young boy who said things in the heat of the moment with out thinking. They actually did see each other again after their incident, much to Pan's displeasure, they saw each other later that night as Goku and Chi-Chi had the Vegeta royal family over for a nice dinner. He hated these dinners, and they happened verrrry often.

First, the two families would join together for about ten minutes before dinner was to be served and have a nice polite conversation amongst each other, mostly the adults talked and the children sat back and stared at each other waiting for dinner. Dinner was always served, no matter what household, promptly at six o' clock. The eight of them would sit down and have a delightfully quiet and elegant dinner. After dinner the men, Goku and Vegeta, would go into a room and have a quiet conversation between themselves or sometimes they would go spar if the opportunity arose. The ladies, Bulma and Chi-Chi, would sit in a small tea room alone and share the latest gossip. The kids knew to always march off to their rec room and play peacefully and quietly. Trunks chuckled to himself at his last description of the four of them as children. Peaceful and quiet had never been in their vocabulary as youngsters, even now they were hardly common words.

But that night, after Pan and Trunks' incident, the room had been deathly still, no one hardly spoke a word and no fun was had. When the Vegeta family had left and arrived home (and when Vegeta was not in the room) Bulma had put a hand to her son's forehead and asked if he or any of the other children were ill. Trunks had only shaken his head no and sulked off to his room, leaving Bulma to shake her head and walk away to seek out her mate.

As the years continued, Trunks and Pan had learned to co-exist. Even though Pan could literally drive Trunks insane and annoy him with no end in site, he was happy to say that they had become friends. A friend unlike any other he had ever had. He didn't understand their relationship at all. He was now a young man of seventeen, he had had girlfriends, experienced all the things most teenagers experienced and yet he just couldn't seem to find a proper mate. And all the girls he had ever dated, liked, almost loved, all of them had been hatefully jealous of his relationship with Pan.

He would admit that he was protective of Pan, she was practically family. He also knew that he didn't want anyone to treat Pan as he had treated her when they were kids. He wanted to make sure she found a nice man to be with, but every guy she had ever been with, dated, or liked, Trunks had hated with a passion and said that none of them was ever good enough for Pan. And he had told her so. And he was the one to comfort her when she came to him crying her eyes out. She came to him because he was always right about the boys she picked, the boys who only wanted one thing from her; her elite status and sex.

He still remembered the night she had lost her virginity. It had been to a middle-upper class Saiyan, who was nineteen, named Tomako something that wasn't important because at the time, when she had told him what had happend, he immediately knew it didn't matter because he was going to rip this Tomako's guys balls off. Of course, that ended up not happening. Pan had pleaded for him to not follow through and he had stayed with her instead. This had been a year ago, when they were both sixteen and Trunks had been a little surprised at the revelation. He never imagined Pan having sex so young, even though he had done so himself just months before, but he didn't scold her, he just comforted her and tried to be there for her as her friend.

Trunks never thought it odd when she would be spending the night to be with Bra and she would come into his room, in the late evening after he assumed Bra had fallen asleep and Pan had gotten bored. She had a bad habit of never knocking, which he had come accumsted to. She would just come into his room like she owned the place and settle herself down onto his couch or bed next to him like it wasn't the strangest thing in the world. Sometimes she would even cuddle up next to him on the couch, place her head on his shoulder and press her body against his side as they watched a movie and he couldn't even begin to count the amount of times they would stay up for hours just talking, laying down on his bed next to each other.

He didn't realize that other friendships weren't like this, he really didn't have any other girl friendships to base this on. He assumed it was pretty much the norm, as did Pan. They didn't let anything embarrass them, even when they were caught in the early morning by Bra or Goten or even Bulma, spooned against each other, limps tangled together. They were just able to be comfortable around each other and not let anything get in the way, no matter how much they had supposedly hated each other when they were younger.

Afterall, they had been kids and kids do say the darndest things. He had never really hated Pan, he had been a stupid boy who thought girls still had cooties and thought that he could get away with being a total asshole to Pan and not hurt her feelings. But, he had learned his lesson and he had gained a valuable friendship from his mistakes. No one ever questioned how Pan and Trunks felt towards one another or told them that their behaviour was wrong or inappropriate. Although there were people that wished they would just come out with it and say they were together, but the truth is that Trunks only liked Pan as a dear friend and Pan felt the same way about him. They were just good friends who weren't afraid of comforting each other and sought out each other to cure their lonliness.

Even when Pan had been dating a boy for several months, there were never any long gaps when he didn't see her for hours on end. Trunks suddenly began to wonder how she managed her time but decided it didn't matter as long as he was able to see his best friend continuously he didn't worry about it. Trunks again tried to remember when this strange transition had happened. One day they were enemies and the next day it seemed that they were practically inseperable. He could only come to the conclusion that it had occured after their admission of hate to each other, when they realized they could no longer deny one another as friends.

Trunks sighed, tired of reminicsing. Every time he thought of how he told Pan he hated her, he got this jabbing, stinging, painful twist in his heart and he was filled with regret, guilt, and anger. He couldn't stand feeling this way, especially because it involved Pan, so he tried his best to wash the thought from his mind and think of happier memories. He stared at the girl sleeping before him and thought about the latest boy Pan had been dating. Trunks almost let Pan convince him that she was dating a decent guy, until earlier that day Pan had kicked Trunks' ass so bad during their sparring session that he had to give up in order to get out of her beating him into the ground and exhausting him (Trunks never let Pan win). It was then that Trunks found out that this guy had been scum and cheated on her and that was why Pan was so angry and had beat him senseless.

At the time, Trunks had gotten angry at her, "Well, why the fuck are you beating me to death? Go kick that guys ass!" He had yelled at her after she had admitted what happened when he gave up on their sparring session, which was completely one-sided. Pan had been pacing in a circle around Trunks until she finally shouted, "I don't know!!" Back at him. On the inside, Trunks was thinking about how girls were very crazy, but ont he outside he was now at Pan's side and calming her down as she fought back the urge to cry.

She knew she was better than crying over any guy and refused to cry anymore in any situation. Trunks was holding her in his arms and her arms were at her sides as she let him hug her and rub circles over her back, "Pan, it's okay to cry." He said, almost in frustration. That seemed to immediately stop Pan's fight and she pulled back to glare at him, slug him on his shoulder and wrap her arms around him, thanking him for comforting her and dealing with her crazyness. "I don't know why I'm so crazy Trunks but thank you for being here." She whispered, squeezing him tightly once more before letting go to pull back and give him one of his smiles. He called them his smiles because he knew they were only kept for him, "Lets go eat, okay?" She said cocking her head to one side.

And that was how Pan ended up in his bed for the millionth time, after a large eating session, a good drinking session, a nice long conversation between the two and now sleep for Pan. She had a long day after all, kicking Trunks' ass. Trunks' eyes suddenly widened in fear because instead of seeing Pan's eyes closed in sleep he saw them open and glaring at him in anger. Upon seeing his reaction though Pan laughed quietly, "Don't worry." She said, slapping his shoulder playfully. "I just can't seem to get to sleep knowing you're awake thinking...about me." Trunks laughed because she was dead acurate, "That or I'm just not comfortable enough." Pan said as she snuggled closed to him. Trunks sighed in mock annoyance as he wrapped her up in his arms, "I know you're just using me for my body but you don't have to be so obvious about it," He said with sarcasm and could hear Pan laughing against his chest.

"Go to sleep Pan-Chan." He said and Pan was tempted to knee him in the groin but she knew he meant it in a serious way, not a condescending way. She loved being able to know she had someone to always come back to, who accepted her for who she was, cared for her, and thought enough of her to not judge her in any situation. And in return, she did the same for him. Not even Goten or Bra did that for her or for Trunks. Of course, Goten and Bra were too caught up in each other to notice if their best friends were taken care of properly. And Pan nor Trunks never really expected less of them, they both understood how things could get and knew that Goten needed Bra as much as Bra needed Goten and neither wanted to interfere with that relationship.

Pan held nothing against Bra for falling in love with Goten. Her best friend had fallen in love with her brother, so what? It didn't make Bra any less of her best friend, they still cared for each other and were there for each other, just not in the same way that Trunks was there for Pan. Pan could tell Trunks anything and knew that whatever she said would never be repeated. Not that she didn't trust Bra, but Bra did tell almost everything to Goten and Pan couldn't allow that to happen. Because where Pan had a hold on Trunks, allowing her to stop him from killing her last boyfriend, Pan did not have that same hold on Goten who would most definitely follow through with his threats. And not only was Goten a problem, but as soon as any word would get out of a boy hurting Pan, Goku would be a problem too. And sometimes Vegeta would get in the way as well.

The two families were very close, especially after everything they had been through together and done for each other; Goku staying by Vegeta's side while Freiza rampaged, Chi-Chi helping Bulma, Trunks, and Bra to safety after there was a huge breach in security at the palace when Vegeta and Goku had been away at battle...there was a bond between the two families that could never fail.

Pan could never forget her friendship with Bra, they grew up together and they had terrorized the palace as young girls, and had their daddy's wrapped around their fingers. But now, the two had realized that they were growing up and knew things could not be as they had been before as little girls, and there was a silent agreement between the two that not everything need to be shared between each other. And now it seemed Trunks had sort of replaced Bra in a way. Although it was definitely a more different relationship with Trunks than she had with Bra. Pan knew that all Bra talked about was Goten and she really did not want to hear anything to do with her brother was had to with Bra too. It was just too much information.

San sighed, getting a little distraught thinking about Bra, then Goten, then Bra and Goten being all lovey-dovey to each other. So she thought about her friendship with Trunks. She loved all the little things she knew about him. For example his favorite color was green, his favorite book was The Brothers Karamazov by Fyodor Dostoyevsky, his favorite drink was tea, his favorite food was steak (yeah he was a man), how he liked his coffee (two sugars and milk), how he was really a hopeless romantic, and how when he was younger he would secretly let Bra win during their sparring matches so she wouldn't cry. She also knew that he was left handed but had the meanest right hook ever, that he loved sparring with his father even though he seemed to hate it but it allowed him to spend time with Vegeta, and that the first girl Trunks ever had sex with broke his heart. Pan had also become aware, unknown to Trunks, that he had several freckles that were randomly placed apon his body the cutest one happened to be a light colored one on his nose, his hair was softer than hers, he didn't have big ugly man feet like most guys but they weren't girly either, he cracked his knuckles when he was nervous, and that he snored lightly in his sleep.

Pan ran her hand over Trunks' shoulder and over onto his back, rubbing between his shoulder blade and his spine where she knew that particular muscle was sore from their spar earlier that day. The spar where she had kicked his ass. She didn't realize Trunks was already half asleep by this point and as she continued to rub his sore muscle she heard the tell-tale sound of Trunks sleeping. Pan did feel slightly guilty for kicking his ass but she needed to release her anger on someone and Trunks hadn't been her first choice. No, her first choice had been that cheating asshole but she knew she would've killed him if she stayed in his presence any longer than five seconds. She had tried Vegeta as her first choice but he was busy worrying over something that he would not go into details with her and he was also with her father, Goku, so that left Goten and she knew he was with Bra so her last option was Trunks.

Pan decided against thinking anymore about that subject because it just led her thoughs back to what an awful morning she had that day but the evening had eventually turned out just fine, perfect actually, and she was ready to put this day past her and forget everything that happened as she slipped into a blissful, much needed, sleep.

---

I know, this chapter had little to NO dialogue but...I liked it. That's actually how a lot of my revising is coming along. Hardly any dialogue. I wanna put a DWD warning here, haha get it, dialogue, what dialogue? Yeah I know...I'm still the same dork I was almost ten years ago.

---

Review! ;)


	5. Black Holes And Revelations

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Frieza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

**Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]**

**---**

I love this chapter more than anything in the world and I have no idea why... :)

**---**

Chapter Four: Black Holes And Revelations

Pan did not know what was going on. One minute she was lying next to Trunks, curled into his chest about to fall asleep, then the next minute, well; she was really shocked. Trunks was on top of her! Not only was Trunks on top of her, but he was pressed snugly between her legs and the way he was looking at her, she couldn't describe it. His eyes were so intense; she felt it was too intimate and wanted to look away but she couldn't take her eyes off of his own. The way Trunks fit against her body was sending shock waves throughout her entire body and she felt a familiar sensation between her legs. She couldn't believe that Trunks was making her feel this way. This was the boy who had tortured her as a child but whom she had grown to tolerate and become best friends with. She shouldn't be in this intimate position with him and yet here she was, in Trunks' bed, with Trunks on top of her.

And then Trunks was suddenly kissing her. And it was unlike any kiss she had ever experienced before. Her heart was bursting with some kind of feeling and emotion she had never felt before in her life. It felt like her whole body was throbbing and humming with passion for Trunks and Pan suddenly realized what emotion she was experiencing; love. True love, unbelievable love, like she had loved him her entire life, like he was the only person she could ever be with, and she realized that he was kissing her with the same amount of love that she felt. Her blood felt like it was tingling and on fire with the amount of passion she was feeling and when his tongue reached her mouth she couldn't resist the moan that rose in her throat or the shudder of pleasure she felt.

Suddenly, they weren't in Trunks' room anymore. They were in the kitchen, on the floor and Goten was in there happily chatting away to the two of them as Trunks kissed her as if his life depended on it. Pan wanted to stop kissing Trunks, but she couldn't. Her brain was trying to stop but her mouth just kept going. And Goten wouldn't quit talking, completely oblivious to the two of them. And he kept asking Pan if she wanted more fried chicken. He just kept asking her and asking her, "Pan, do you want more fried chicken?" She didn't understand why he kept asking her and she wanted to push Trunks away but she couldn't because her hands were in his hair and she couldn't seem to be able to control her own body anymore.

And then Pan's entire body jolted and she was suddenly awake and she was able to move. Her eyes were wide open and she realized she was practically bathed in sweat. She was still curled up next to Trunks with his arms around her and Trunks was sound asleep and he didn't have any idea that something was wrong with Pan. Pan slowly moved her body away from Trunks so she didn't wake him up and sat up as she moved to the side of his bed. She lifted her hair up to wipe the sweat off the back of her neck and fanned out her shirt so she could cool down and have a decent breath. She looked at Trunks' clock and saw that it was 7:13 and knew that Bra would be awake. Bra woke up at seven o' clock everyday no matter what day it was, just to make sure she looked perfect if any occasion were to rise up. Pan thought back to her dream before she lost the memory of it entirely.

She had no idea what kind of dream that was. All the emotions from her dream were gone and she couldn't believe she had dreamt that she felt that way about Trunks. She hadn't ever thought of him in that way, had never thought of loving him like that. She looked over at his sleeping form once more before standing up to go and talk to Bra. This was serious. She didn't know what to think anymore, about Trunks or anything. After feeling those kinds of emotions towards him, even if it was just a dream, she didn't know how to think about him anymore. She was already walking out of Trunks' room and towards Bra's as she continued re-evaluating her entire life. What if she could develop feelings like that for Trunks? Maybe Trunks was the one meant for her. She knew they were close, hell, closer with each other than some of her boyfriends had been with her. But that didn't mean anything, did it?

She could be close with a boy, especially if it was her best friend and have it not mean anything! And she knew she wasn't being a tease to Trunks. She knew how he felt about her, she knew he didn't have any feelings towards her, any romantic feelings anyway. Pan was suddenly at Bra's door and she was slightly nervous and she didn't know why. She knew she needed to talk to Bra about her dream but she knew that Bra was going to insinuate things. Pan was about to knock on the door, that's how nervous she was. Pan never knocked on any ones door, she just barged right in and here she was about to knock on her door, what the heck was wrong with her?

But before Pan could knock the door swung open and there stood Bra with a raised eyebrow staring at Pan's raised fist. Bra didn't know whether to be concerned or laugh. Her best friend, practically her sister, was about to _knock _on her door. Pan was still startled when the door opened and Bra finally spoke, "I felt you outside my door. It was creeping me out. You were just standing outside my door and not coming in and I was rather curious." She finished slowly, motioning for Pan to go inside the room. Pan lowered her fist, pursing her lips, before walking inside Bra's room and heading for her bed. Bra closed her door and cautiously followed Pan, sitting down across from her on the bed. "Pan? What's wrong?" Bra asked, concerned by her best friends actions.

Pan wasn't looking at her in the eye and Bra was growing more and more concerned by the minute, "Pan! You better tell me what's wrong or I swear...Pan, you're scaring me, just say something!" Bra said, her voice becoming more high pitched and her speech running together in a jumble of words. Pan noticed her friends concern and finally spoke, "Bra, I had a really weird dream." To say that Bra was angry was understatement; Bra was furious. "A dream? You had a weird dream?! Pan, I thought someone _died _or your were pregnant or I don't know! You're scaring the hell out of me because of some dream?" Bra practically screeched at her. Pan winced, "I'm sorry but this dream is really freaking me out Bra!" Pan said, frustrated with everything. How was she going to tell Bra that she had just imagined a dream where she kissed Trunks?

Bra seemed to forgive her slightly and asked what her dream had been about, "Well...you see..." Pan couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence and was soon stuttering more words out, delaying the inevitable of what she had to tell Bra. Bra just stared at Pan incredulously, but let her friend stutter through a couple more words before Pan finally got the the point, "I dreamed I kissed your brother!" Pan shouted, clearly concerned about it. Pan looked at Bra expectantly, but Bra just stared at her for a moment, blinking in confusion before a smile rose upon her lips. Bra was suddenly giggling and that did not make Pan happy, "Bra, this is serious! What does it mean? Why would I dream that I kissed Trunks?" she asked, hoping Bra would hear her talk over her stupid giggling. "I'm sorry, Pan. That really isn't what I was expecting to hear from you." Bra paused a moment, a smile still on her lips before continuing, "Do you want to know what I think it means?" Pan nodded eagerly and Bra continued again, "You like Trunks!" She said in a bubbly sing-song voice, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She just kept singing and singing that stupid song and Pan was going to punch her in the face if she didn't shut up soon. Bra noticed her friends anger and stopped her singing.

"Pan, I don't know why you would dream that you kissed Trunks." Bra said seriously which surprised Pan, "Maybe...you like Trunks but you just don't know it yet. I do know that this dream will probably change how you look at Trunks forever. It's inevitable Panny..." Bra said, using her childhood nickname before continuing, "You've seen Trunks in an entirely different perspective and things are bound to start changing." Pan furrowed her brows, "Changing how?" She asked and Bra shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe you wont see Trunks as your best friend anymore. You could start to see him as a boy you could like or maybe you could see him as your brother. Maybe even your enemy. Maybe your dream means you're making a transition from teenage relationships to more serious relationships. Maybe you like a boy that Trunks hates. Maybe your subconscious is ready to let you know that you love Trunks." Bra said before continuing quickly, not giving Pan a chance to say anything, "It could be anything, really. But any decision really isn't up to you, I suppose. The choice is up to your heart." Pan pondered Bra's words for a minute, wanting to ask Bra what she was insinuating but she kept silent.

Pan knew one things that Bra was right about; this dream was making her think of Trunks as different and she didn't know what to think of that yet. It scared her to death, she didn't want things to change, she liked how things were right now. Pan groaned, letting herself fall backwards on Bra's bed and Bra let out a small laugh and rubbed Pan's knee, "Panny, don't worry!" Bra seemed to use that nickname when she was trying to comfort her, "Everything will turn out all right, don't stress over this, okay?" Bra stated, "And try not to act all gooey eyed over my brother!" She joked, receiving only a glare from Pan. Bra gave Pan a sympathetic smile, "Let's go get some breakfast, okay?" Pan gave her a weak smile back before the two girls stood up to head off to the kitchen.

---

When Trunks woke up he was alone, which he hated. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he turned over and saw that it was already 9:23 and his stomach suddenly growled in hunger. But before he could even think about sitting up to get ready for his day so he could eat some breakfast his door burst open and he assumed it was Pan. It wasn't Pan, however, he was very close in his guess. It was Goten who was walking through his door and staring at him, "What? What are you still doing sleeping man? It's nearly 9:30!" Trunks was groaning, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair as Goten practically jumped on top of him on his bed, "What, were you drinking last night? You look like shit, late night, eh?" Goten said, sitting beside him and nudging Trunks with his elbow. Trunks was staring up at his ceiling before inspecting Goten, "Yeah, you look like shit too." Goten chuckled at Trunks' words, "You can thank your father, he set up a sparring session with me and my dad, and the two ended up ganging up on me. Beat me to a pile of pulp. Can you believe that?" Trunks chuckled, "Yeah, I can. Our fathers are tricky and sneaky. You really wouldn't expect it from your father, but he likes surprises, doesn't he?" Goten could only nod in agreement.

"What were you up to last night, who did you drink with?" Goten asked curiously. Trunks tried to chose his words carefully, leaving out the part about that pathetic excuse for a Saiyan cheating on Pan, "I was with Pan, we hung out a little, had a few drinks is all. Basically the usual." Goten smiled, "The four of us need to pick a night to all hang out, we never seem to have a schedule that allows that though." Goten said and Trunks could only nod, "Yeah, actually it's more like you and Bra always have a date and want to be alone with each other." Goten shrugged impishly, "Yeah well, can you blame me?" Trunks nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know, she's your girlfriend, but make time for your best friend dude." He said jokingly and Goten rolled his eyes, "You sound like a chick." Trunks got all gooey eyed and turned to his best friend, "Goten! Honey bear, why don't you ever want to spend time with me?" He said and Goten shoved Trunks off of the bed, "That's creepy." Trunks was already standing up and heading off to his closet to change his clothes.

Trunks was pulling on a clean pair of pants before Goten spoke again asking the most random question Trunks could ever think of, "Trunks, do you ever think of the future?" Trunks was at a loss for words, he had no idea what to say to his best friend, "What about the future, Goten?" He said, peaking his head out of the closet at the boy still on his bed, "I don't know, well, its just...the future. You know. Finding a mate, bonding, children, the future...I mean, I know Bra is the one. But what if she were to change her mind? What would I do then? And you know, sometimes I worry about you." Trunks scoffed and he knew Goten heard him, "Goten, Bra would never change her mind, believe me, I know my sister." Trunks said, "Thanks man but, seriously, the real reason I brought up this conversation." Goten said and Trunks could only sigh, "You always say no girl is ever good enough. Trunks, is anyone ever going to be good enough?" Trunks was looking through his shirts but he wasn't really looking through his shirts, he wasn't even paying attention to them. He was thinking about what Goten was saying, "I don't want to offend you or anything, but it seems like you're always comparing other girls to someone else, someone in particular." Trunks already knew what was coming, "To Pan, right?" He said before Goten could say it.

He knew that was what Goten was going to say because that was what everyone said. "Hear me out. You're comparing all these girls to Pan. Why?" Trunks was staring at the shirt in his hand in confusion, as if the shirt could answer the question for him. No other girl was as witty as Pan, as strong as Pan, as funny as Pan, as strong minded as Pan, as powerful as Pan. No girl could ever be as good as Pan. Then Trunks felt like the breath was being sucked right out of him and he suddenly couldn't breath because he had suddenly realized something. He had always broken it off with every girl because they hadn't met his expectations. And he suddenly realized that all his expectations were set by Pan. He suddenly knew that Pan was perfect, she was the one that set the bar, and she was the one. Trunks felt like his brain was going to explode with his revelation and he didn't even know that Goten was talking to him again.

All he could hear was the thumping of his heart as he brain seemed to throb along with his heartbeat and he felt like all his blood was rushing to his head and he suddenly couldn't hear. He was so overwhelmed by this revelation and his body's reaction to it that he felt lightheaded and almost fainted. "Trunks, are you still listening to me?" Trunks nodded but realized Goten couldn't see him, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm listening." Trunks said, pulling his shirt over his head before walking out of the closet and into his room. Goten was staring at him weirdly, "I just want you to think about what I said okay. I don't want to see you unhappy. I mean, I know you're happy, but I know it's hard being single and unable to find someone for yourself." Trunks nodded at Goten's words, "Especially with your expectations." Trunks could only snort in response and glance at Goten, "Come on." He said, motioning his head towards the door, "Let's get some breakfast, yeah?" Goten flashed Trunks a smile whilst jumping off the bed, "Good idea, I'm starving." Trunks laughed, patting Goten on the back as he followed Goten out of his room towards the kitchen.

---

:)

---

Review ;)


	6. Prepare The Masses

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Frieza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]

---

This chapter made me realize how hard it is to write in this fandom now. I still remember pretty much everything there is to know about DBZ but...my head is in a completely different fandom sometimes and I have to stop myself from writing certain things, phrases, and especially stop myself from including MAGIC in my writing hahaha...yeahhhhh, I'll admit! The other fandom is Harry Potter :) Yeah, it's a sickness haha. I don't read P/T fiction much anymore, I just read Harry Potter (HG/DM if you must know) fanfiction now and it's hard to differentiate sometimes, even though they're two entirely different worlds.

---

Chapter Five: Prepare The Masses

Pan was actually at home for once this evening. After her awkward dream that morning she had spent much of her day with Bra, until Goten had arrived with Trunks while stealing Bra away in the process, Bra proclaiming that they had set a date for that night. As Goten and Bra were walking away, Bra turned her head just so Pan could see and she smirked and winked at Pan. Pan glared in return. That left Pan with Trunks alone in the middle of the afternoon. Pan decided that it would be best if she didn't act any different around Trunks, although something seemed a little fishy with Trunks and she was wondering if Bra had already told Goten who told Trunks everything. But Pan knew that was impossible because Bra had been with her all day and she knew Trunks was clueless about her dream. That didn't mean he wasn't acting weird though and while they were in Trunks' room watching a movie, she could feel Trunks taking quick glances at her through out the entire movie, which he normally didn't do.

And although Trunks was good at masking his emotions he seemed to be nervous and fidgeted every few minutes. This in turn made Pan nervous and she could feel anxiety building within her. When the movie had ended Pan said to Trunks that she had told her parents that she would have dinner with her mom and her dad that night. Trunks smiled and nodded, seeming slightly relieved at her words which only made Pan feel hurt. It was like someone had reached through her chest and pinched her heart, but Pan quickly smiled and they said goodbye.

When Pan arrived home she tried not to think about her late afternoon movie with Trunks and decided to enjoy her dinner with her parents. That peace was broken however when Goten walked through the door and Pan became furious. Goku was already sitting at the head of the table with Chi-Chi to his left and Pan to his right, which was usually where Goten sat but Pan thought Goten would not be there because Bra had said they had a date. This didn't cause any problems however and Goten sat down next to Pan instead just as Pan had leaned over and whispered furiously at him, "You do realize I'm going to kill your little girlfriend, right?"

Goten looked at her in confusion, "Why? Did you two have a fight before me and Trunks arrived earlier?"

Pan glanced at Goten out of the corner of her eye and realized Bra must have not told Goten about her dream, which meant that Goten still had no idea, which meant that Trunks didn't know anything was amiss. That made her slightly happy, yet she was still pissed at Bra about ditching her, lying to her about a date with Goten that night, and then having the gall to wink at her in suggestion as she left Pan with Trunks. And now she was even more confused with Trunks' behavior earlier that evening and she could feel the hurt coming back into her chest.

Pan shoved a couple bites into her mouth as her parents listened to Goten talk about his afternoon with Trunks. The two had apparently gone into town to have lunch that day and had, of course, been swarmed with copious amounts of spectators, which always included girls. Pan glared at the wall, thinking of Trunks with girls swarmed around him. She was feeling jealous that his attention could be taken by a girl other than her and was stabbing at the food on her plate angrily. Goten only glanced at her, a weird expression on his face because he did not know what had gotten into his sister for her to be in a fowl mood. He decided he would just have to ask Trunks later. Pan knew Goten was still curious about what she had spoken to him earlier but she ignored his inquisitive looks and continued eating her food angrily.

Goku was suddenly still and stern looking as he froze and looked forward towards the other end of the table. Chi-Chi, Goten, and Pan all froze as well, looking towards Goku, each with an unreadable expression on their face. Goku calmly set down his fork and silently motioned for the rest of his family to stand up. Pan immediately wanted to dash through her house and fly off to their destination but she knew it would be easier using her dad's way, although she hated how it made her feel. It seemed like the four family members moved simultaneously to hold on to one another, Chi-Chi grasping Goku's left shoulder, Goten grasping his dad's right shoulder and Pan gripping Goten's hand tightly in her own.

Pan remembered as a child when Goku would use this skill to transport them somewhere, he would bring his index and middle fingers to his forehead, concentrate and just like that they were next to whomever Goku had imagined. But for that moment when they were between their previous location and their intended location, Pan felt cold and dead. She felt like nothing existed, not even herself or her dad and it scared her. But she had grown used to it at some point and no longer argued when the technique needed to be used. And now, as Goku had mastered the skill completely he no longer needed to bring those two fingers to his forehead and he didn't appear to concentrate as hard transporting his entire family from one place to another. And in this case, their destination was the palace and Pan knew he was concentrating on Vegeta.

Pan was always curious about the telepathic messages and images Goku would receive from Vegeta. Goku had tried describing it to her when she was younger. She remembered he had said it was like Vegeta was forcing Goku's own thoughts out of his brain and planting his own inside his head. Sometimes, Vegeta could simply talk to Goku that way and other times the method came as more of a requirement for Goku's job. You see, Goku, for as long as Pan could remember, had always been Vegeta's advisor, friend, but above all he had always been Vegeta's Protector. Goku was Vegeta's right hand man, always loyal, devoted, dutiful, trustworthy and unwavering, standing behind Vegeta no matter what he decided. Goku truly believed in Vegeta and trusted that Vegeta knew what he was doing.

But as Goku was Vegeta's Protector, it had come upon Goku's children to take on a sort of unspoken oath to the rest of Vegeta's family to protect the rest of them as well. It was actually how Goku had met Chi-Chi, as she was Bulma's Protector. Goten and Pan were not old enough to take an oath and become protectors of Trunks and Bra, but Pan knew that was what she was going to do (officially) when she turned the appropriate age of twenty. It was what she had known all her life and she had always known that she would become Bra's Protector, just like Goten would become Trunks' Protector. It wasn't as though the two royal descendents of Vegeta didn't already have a Protector, Goku protected them as well, but they would eventually need Protector's of their own when they became of age.

Pan heard the gasp of Bulma as they came into view of what appeared to be Vegeta's private office. Chi-Chi was already being embraced by Bulma who was quite shaken and Goku was talking quietly with Vegeta. Pan already found herself walking beside Goten towards Trunks and Bra. Goten let Pan's hand drop from his own, giving a slight squeeze before he did and he was immediately hugging Bra with all his might Pan suddenly found herself wrapped in Trunks' arms which surprised her and he was suddenly whispering into her ear, "I'm glad you're okay."

If the situation had been any less serious Pan would've laughed and slapped Trunks for saying something so stupid, but she could only pull back from him slightly and silently ask with her eyes if he knew what was going on. He glanced at their parents, then at Goten and Bra and led her a couple steps away before looking at he again.

"There is some kind of..." Trunks tried to choose his words carefully, "Revolt going on."

Pan's eyes widened, "What? Since when?"

Trunks could only shrug his shoulders slightly, "I know that sounds impossible. There hasn't been any talk of any kind of revolt. I mean, Goten and I would have heard at least something this afternoon when we were in town. This is a complete surprise to everyone." Pan could only shake her head in shock, "Pan, what's weird is that me and Goten saw Thox earlier...he was with this other guy, I recognized him but I don't remember his name. They were acting like, like they were possessed..." Trunks finished, trailing off at the end of his speech. Pan's eyes widened in surprise,

"Possessed?" She said, trying to keep her voice to a minimal level to not attract any attention to the two of them.

Pan felt a shudder of fear run through her body and she cringed at the thoughts going through her head. Pan was quite aware that the word possess and any forms of it were taboo on her home planet and that even speaking of it now was serious. "Could you...tell? If they were possessed I mean?" Pan asked quietly and Trunks shook his head, "There were no marks indicating they were possessed by...someone, other than their eyes being glazed over but they weren't doing anything harmful...they just would not quit staring at myself and Goten," Pan sighed, as she was now fearing the worst. Years ago, when she was just a baby, a wizard had attacked Planet Vegeta, shortly after the defeat of Frieza. The attack had only lasted a day until the wizard was practically destroyed by Vegeta himself and had run off far away from the planet, but the destruction had been horrific.

Entire towns were destroyed, thousands of Saiyans had become minions under this wizard who was able to get into their minds and control them. Saiyans had attacked their own kind, their own flesh and blood and thousands were killed and murdered and even more were wounded, mentally and physically by the attack. It had come so quickly after Frieza's downfall that the inhabitants of Vegeta hadn't known what to do. They were still recovering from the war that had been raging for years on their home planet. After the wizard had disappeared from the planet like a coward, not even finishing what he started, Vegeta had to deal with a ruined planet.

But he prevailed and rebuilt the planet and restored it to it's former glory and there was no one on the planet who denied Vegeta as their king and every Saiyan stood behind him. But now, with the wizard, maybe even the same wizard from before, possibly returning to complete it's destruction of the planet Vegeta, Pan feared for her home, her friends, and her family. She feared for the entire race of Saiyan's, the beautiful planet they lived on, and she feared extinction of them all.

---

I hope this was satisfactory. This was actually a difficult chapter to write. I hope it wasn't too confusing......much less confusing than before I hope. And yeah, I've added in some extra stuff. Yay. If you are an old reader you can tell I am trying to stick with the original plot except with more....plot. Haha! And apparently I couldn't stay away from the magic. And I know, I'm bad. I feel like I already mentioned who Thox was but I didn't mention his name in chapter three (the chapter where Trunks learns about Pan's boyfriend cheating on her). His name is Thox, he's the one who cheated on Pan and his name will be coming up again. Oh and I know there's review replies, I think, but it's been a while so I'm putting it here.

Jaedeon Sierra: OMG. I can't believe you read the entire thing, I'm sure people have been reading it (duh, I've never had so many "hits" on my story, didn't have this feature back in the day, haha!) but I feel like it's so...embarrassing, if you can understand that. I loved your review though. Since the last time I updated this, which was in 2005, I haven't even once thought about it, I'm sure. I basically disappeared from the world of fanfiction as a writer, although I never really stopped being a reader. I decided I would just let my stories rot on for all time, but now I don't feel that is appropriate! But thank you so much for taking the time to write that long review, which I read in its entirety at least three times, because I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything. Anyway, I'm off topic! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you continue to read as I (try) continue to update and edit!

---

Review ;)


	7. Total Revenge

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Frieza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

**Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]**

**---**

This is so much fun to write I can't even explain!

**---**

Chapter Six: Total Revenge

The wizard was using the inhabitants of Vegeta to his advantage. The only way he could possess somebody was if a person had evil tendencies or harmful thoughts, and the only way he would possess someone is if these thoughts were directed at King Vegeta. He didn't see the point in possessing someone if they had evil thoughts about the sun or the rain or their ex-girlfriend. He wanted to get straight to the King. The one single thought that would bring destruction to Planet Vegeta was very elusive. It proved to be a very difficult thought to find because no one on Planet Vegeta wished any harm towards their King.

However, there appeared to be one single Saiyan on the planet that had just one small, minuscule, tiny, fleeting thought that wanted to harm Vegeta. The thought was gone as swiftly as it had appeared, but that did not stop the wizard from finding it. It appeared Vegeta had found out about Thox's infidelities against Pan and had brought it upon himself to teach the boy a lesson and punish him, which did not sit well with Thox. It was after this incident that the wizard had giggled with glee, finding his doorway into the minds of every Saiyan on the planet. You see, as soon as one person had an inkling of revolt and uprising against Vegeta, he could spread it to a few of his friends who would learn that Vegeta was actually not as kind as he seemed, who would reveal it to their families that Vegeta had killed innocent people, who would send it to their distant relatives that Vegeta was soon forcing them into labor for his own needs and soon the entire planet would believe some huge lie about how evil and nefarious King Vegeta was.

And that would be the downfall of them all. One stupid, insignificant, young Saiyan who had made the biggest mistake of his life by cheating on Pan, daughter of the Protector of Vegeta. He didn't realize his mistake at the time and would only realize how stupid he was after his possession was ended and his life was cut short by the hand of a giggling wizard, who had finally gotten his way and could only happily prance away from the dead Saiyan to start his destruction upon the Planet, in complete revenge of his father who had been humiliated after his defeat by a planet full of barbaric and cutthroat animals. It was his turn to exterminate the entire race of Saiyans and he would not fail like his father had. His father had passed his mission on to his son after he had run from Vegeta like a coward. The wizard smiled evilly; he was no coward.

---

Pan was angry at her father and at Vegeta. The two of them had known something was amiss and they didn't say anything about it to anyone. Not even her, when she had come upon them the day before looking for a good spar and they had been muttering and whispering to each other when she had been walking towards them. They had been so deep in their quiet conversation that neither had bothered to register her ki in their minds and they stopped talking in surprise and turned to look at her at the same time as she stood a few feet away. When she had asked them what they were discussing both had dismissed her indifferently and had immediately dismissed her again when she asked to spar. She had then stormed off in a huff and hadn't bothered to think of their intense conversation until just a moment ago when everything seemed to click into place. As much as Pan wanted to storm over to the two men she restrained herself and stood rigidly in front of Trunks, dropping his forearms she hadn't even realized she had been grasping and crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her head turned away from the boy in front of her, looking on at her dad and Vegeta in anger.

Trunks was standing in front of Pan, watching her practically bubble and boil in anger, before he sighed in defeat and flopped down on the sofa several feet away. No one else in the room had noticed Pan's angry glares but they were bound to notice at some point and Trunks couldn't let that happen, "Pan!" Trunks whispered and she whipped her head around to face Trunks, "Get. Over. Here."

That only seemed to make Pan more angry, and for good reason, Trunks was talking to her like she was a child. She stomped over to where Trunks was and sat beside him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Trunks asked, still whispering but now it was directed at her ear. Pan didn't answer, "I don't know why you have chosen this moment to be so furious and at our fathers no less. What has gotten into you?" Pan heard Trunks sigh and felt the puff of warm breath from his mouth hit her neck and she shuddered before finally answering, not even bothering to face Trunks, "They knew something was going on Trunks."

Trunks' attention turned from the angry girl beside him to his fathers who were still conversing quietly. He felt the same flare of anger he knew Pan was feeling but shunned it before it could take over his mind, "Pan, would you really expect them to tell us? What good would it have done?" Pan was still angry, but she calmed down at his words and Trunks could tell as she relaxed into the sofa. He was right, he was always right. It usually made her mad, but right now she didn't think she could ride another roller coaster of emotions as she had earlier and she continued to settle into the soft, plush, cushion underneath her.

Trunks smoothed down Pan's hair to get her to relax completely, "Why are you so infuriating?" He asked her quietly, rhetorically, as her eyes slipped shut and she smiled, "I'm only infuriating because you're an asshole."

Trunks almost laughed and wanted to smack Pan upside the head. Another annoying comment from the peanut gallery and it was only said to try and make Trunks laugh, which was the last thing he wanted to do right now in such a serious situation. He heard Pan sigh and she leaned her head against his shoulder and moved closer to him. All thoughts of weird dreams with her best friend were pushed aside as she focused on clearing her brain to put the more important matter at hand. Trunks' mind was averted from his best friend as well, his conversation with Goten earlier that day the furthest thing from his mind. They were both thinking about how they could help their planet and their fellow Saiyans.

Pan suddenly felt like she was asleep, dreaming. She smiled as her father's face pictured in her head and he was smiling at her, "Panny..." He said, which such love and then it was gone and Pan realized she hadn't been dreaming, no, her dad had been communicating with her and she could only shout out in horror as she opened her eyes and witnessed her dad blinking out of sight along with Vegeta. It seemed everyone had gotten pretty much the same message as she had and Pan couldn't help herself. She was crying before she could stop herself. This was the most uncertain she had felt about anything in her entire life. She didn't know what was going to happen and that scared her. She prided herself in knowing that everything was going to be all right, that everything would work itself out and this unsure feeling she had, this torturous, burning in her stomach, told her that there was a possibility that nothing would ever be perfect again.

Pan understood why they left, they were trying to protect their family and their fellow Saiyans, but Pan felt abandoned. She didn't know why they couldn't have taken her with, she wanted to help so bad and she felt like she could, or at least should help. She felt obligated to. But she knew she had never experienced battle before and knew they were doing her a favor by leaving them all there, yet she still couldn't stop the feelings of anger from rising. They were practically running off to have themselves killed without bringing anyone with to protect them. But Pan didn't know if that was true or not. She didn't know what was going on outside the palace and that was probably what stirred the uneasiness in her the most. She knew enough about wizards and possession to know how they worked. For all Pan knew, the whole planet could have turned against Vegeta and were waiting to storm the palace at that very moment. She didn't even realize that she was hyperventilating, she didn't even see everyone around her attempting to calm her down before she passed out and blackness overtook her mind.

---

Pan immediately feared the worse and began to panic when she woke up on her back in a pitch black room. Pan stirred and attempted to sit up but was pushed back down by someone when she tried. Pan breathed deeply and recognized the smell of Trunks who was the one next to her forcing her to lie back. She relaxed but felt someone else next to her, unsure of who it was. Her eyes were finally adjusting to the lack of light in the room and Pan looked at Trunks who was staring at her intently through the darkness. "What's going on?" Pan whispered as she looked to her other side and recognized it was Bra she was next and she was holding her hand tightly, even while she was sleeping. Next to Bra was Goten with his arms around her. "You passed out...it's probably about one in the morning so don't worry, you haven't been out for too long." Trunks whispered quietly. "After that, my mother told me to put you in this room located inside my father's private quarters. We're in the most secure part of the palace. Our mother's are in my father's office, I think they're still awake too." He said, looking through the darkness where the door to Vegeta's office must have been located.

"None of us wanted to sleep alone tonight, so we decided to keep you some company." Trunks finishing, motioning to everyone on the bed, and she could hear how he sounded like he was smiling slightly. She sighed and let her eyes slip shut as exhaustion overtook her mind. But then the thoughts starting filtering into her mind and she almost jumped from the bed. "Has anyone heard from our my dad or your dad?" Pan asked, she couldn't help herself, she had to know what was going on. Trunks shook his head no and Pan's heart fell in disappointment, "There are rumors though, going around through the guards. They're saying half the population is possessed and they're all out for my father's blood. They don't know how it started but..." Trunks paused, wondering if he should tell Pan this.

"What?" Pan asked quickly when Trunks trailed off, "Tell me!" She said impatiently.

"Well, this isn't one of the rumors going around, this is something that is a fact. Thox was found dead outside of town." Pan didn't know what to think, yeah, she had dated the guy but when he had cheated on her all her feelings for him disappeared. She didn't know what to feel, "How did he die?" She asked, but she felt like she already knew the answer, "He was murdered. Pan...they're saying it's like his power and life force were sucked right out of him." Pan shuddered at Trunks' words and the images that flashed through her mind. "So the wizard has come back?" She asked him and Trunks couldn't answer, "That's what they think it is. What else could it be?" Now it was Pan's turn to be silent. She scoffed in her head because it couldn't be anything else. They were dealing with that evil wizard once again.

Pan seemed to suddenly realize that Trunks was rubbing his fingers gently up and down her arm. He moved them softly across her collarbones before firmly resting his hand against her neck and sliding it up, up, up, to rest on her check before gliding his fingers through her hair. To say she was shocked would be an understatement because Trunks was touching her way too intimately and she didn't know what to think about it. He seemed to be doing it without thought and was bringing his fingers down the other arm, sweeping his hand across her flat stomach and starting it's path back up the arm he started with. His hand was on her cheek again and she was suddenly forced to look at his face, where her eyes were trapped by his and she couldn't make herself look away. Pan could practically feel the mood in the room shifting and morphing into a tense electricity and she knew Trunks was going to speak, "There's something I want to talk to you about but I think I should wait until this is all over with." Trunks said quietly.

"So you think we'll live through this?"

She knew her words startled him, but she knew he was aware that there was a possibility no one would come out alive. Trunks was just looking at her, staring deep into her eyes before his eyes fluttered downwards for the briefest of moments before returning to her eyes. Pan barely caught the movement, but she knew he had caught site of her lips. She fidgeted, trying to move away from Trunks but she found that her body was not responding to her brain. She tried to prepare herself for what came next, but she didn't think anything would've helped if she had been able to do something. Trunks' lips were now pressed against her own and it was the most perfect thing she had ever felt in her life. Trunks lips were so soft against her own and she almost died and went to heaven, with the feeling of his bottom lip between her own and his top lip partially covering her own top lip. She was opening her mouth at the same time he was, both of them breathing in deeply and she felt his tongue against hers for a split second before his lips closed over hers again and she immediately knew she wanted more. Pan wished her hand was not gripped so tightly in Bra's own so she could run her fingers through Trunks' hair. She wanted more contact from him, she wanted to be closer to him, touch every part of his body with hers but she lay there instead as he kissed her and she delicately kissed him back. She almost shook herself free of Bra before she realized she would rather not be caught kissing Trunks in a bed next to his sister. His kisses were so soft and gentle and they were driving Pan crazy. Trunks tongue was against her lips this time and Pan wanted nothing more than to continue kissing him and slip her tongue against his again, but by the time she was taking action, he was already stopping and pulling away before she could respond. The kiss seemed to be over almost as soon as it had begun and Trunks was looking at her again and Pan realized how tight he had his fist closed on the handful of hair he was gripping.

All Pan wanted to do was bring his lips back to her own and have his tongue touching hers again but that didn't happen and it disappointed Pan. Trunks didn't remove himself from her form, he stayed exactly where he was, loosening his hold on her hair to bring it down to her waist to hug her gently against him. Pan sighed, knowing Trunks wasn't going to say anything else and closed her eyes to sleep. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Trunks and it was better than it had been in her dream. She let a small smile grace her lips and before she knew it she was asleep.

---

:)

---

Review ;)


	8. Just Like Heaven

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Frieza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

**Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]**

**---**

Hi!

**---**

Chapter Seven: Just Like Heaven

When Pan awoke the next morning she was on her side facing Bra, the room was illuminated and she saw a clock behind Bra that said it was 8:15. And then she realized that Trunks was gone and Goten was no longer laying behind Bra and she startled into a sitting position before Bra speaking stopped her from doing anything else, "They're still here, they went to see if anything is being made for breakfast." Bra said and Pan immediately calmed down. She didn't know why she thought Trunks and Goten would be gone but it was the first that came to her mind and it had scared her. Pan settled down and laid next to Bra again, noticing her best friend had tear streaks running down her face.

"Why can we never be left alone?" Bra suddenly asked and Pan was startled by the question.

Pan knew it was a rhetorical question, that Bra never expected an answer, but she still had to stop herself from answering even though she didn't have an answer. Pan knew what she meant, we being Saiyans in general. She had always assumed it was karma, retaliation for all the horrible things Saiyans had done long before she was born. Pan didn't have an answer for Bra and looked over at her. Usually by now she'd be primping herself but Pan guessed she didn't have the strength to go through with her normal routine that morning. Pan however, desperately wanted a shower. She needed to be alone for a few minutes to think things through.

"Is there a shower somewhere?"

Bra nodded and pointed to a door, "Right through there." She said, "Everything you need should be in there."

Pan watched as Bra closed her eyes and Pan brushed Bra's bangs from her face before kissing her forehead briefly, "Don't worry, Bra." Pan said, petting Bra's hair once more before standing and walking towards the door. Vegeta might have been hard-headed, stubborn, callous, rude at times, but his little girl had him wrapped around her finger. Bra was daddy's little princess and Pan knew that Bra was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Vegeta was gone.

Pan was relieved when she walked through the door and shut it behind her as she stood in the bathroom. She would finally have a moment to herself, even if it were only for five minutes, she was grateful. She was a little puzzled when she didn't see a shower so she opened a door but it only led to closet. That was when Pan noticed the room was sort of U-shaped and she walked around the corner to find a complete second bathroom that included a shower. Pan was amazed at the fact that the bathroom was so big if it was only for Vegeta and turned on the shower before walking back to the closet. Just as she had suspected, the closet consisted of clothes meant for Vegeta. Pan was disappointed, but ventured into the closet anyway to see if she could find something to wear. She was surprised to find a small section of the closet consisted of woman's jumpsuits and she almost jumped for joy. She didn't exactly want to wear a jumpsuit, but it would have to work because she didn't want to be stuck with the clothes she had on now.

Pan grabbed the jumpsuit and hurried off to take her shower before she was interrupted. She made sure there was a towel on the counter before stripping and eagerly stepping under the stream of hot water pouring out of the shower. She couldn't have been more relieved as the water washed away the past day's horrible events from her body and washed them down the drain. Pan was a minute into her shower when she heard the door open. She could feel the tension beginning to come back into her body and she sighed, slightly annoyed. She almost slapped herself at the feeling and chased it away from her mind. She shouldn't be annoyed right now. She quickly washed her hair and her body before turning off the shower and stepping into the cold air of the bathroom. She dried herself off and immediately knew it wasn't Bra who was in the bathroom because she would have already walked to the side Pan was on instead of staying on the other side. "Hello?" She asked, but she didn't receive an answer, which was weird. She finished drying herself and pulled the jumpsuit on over her body and walked with her bare feet to the other side of the bathroom, just now realizing she had forgotten to pick out a pair of boots.

When Pan turned the corner however, no one was there. Pan stopped and looked around the room making sure she wasn't missing anything and now for some strange reason her heart was beginning to beat harder in her chest. She knew she couldn't possibly be in any danger but she was still slightly scared. The planet wasn't exactly at peace at the moment and she didn't know who was turning against Vegeta. She walked towards the closet and yanked open the door and couldn't hold back her scream of surprise.

"Trunks! You shouldn't interrupt a girl while she's showering, you know." Pan said, trying to calm her heart.

Trunks had been startled when the door had opened while he was looking through his father's clothes and there stood Pan, her hair wet and tousled and a jumpsuit on. He hadn't seen her in a jumpsuit in a while and he couldn't stop himself from looking her over from top to bottom. It was a damn shame she didn't wear jumpsuits more often.

"Sorry."

Trunks quickly looked back to Pan's eyes and she hadn't even noticed that he was hardly paying attention to her words as she walked past him towards the far end of the closet before she knelt down. Trunks' eyes were everywhere; he didn't know where he should look. Her back was turned towards him and he would glance at her bottom before looking at a shirt, then her legs, before looking at a pair of boots, and then back to Pan.

She was pulling on a pair of boots she had found in her size and was looking through the clothes once more. She smiled happily when she found a light jacket and placed it across her shoulders, quickly buttoning it up and Trunks was disappointed when she turned to face him and her front was covered up, the jumpsuit no longer visible. Pan was glad when she found the jacket. It only reached the middle of her waist by design but it covered up her breasts and shoulders which she was glad for. She didn't mind Trunks' eyes on her but she had been growing quite uncomfortable under his gaze.

Pan watched as Trunks went back to looking through his father's clothing, "Why did you kiss me last night?"

The question shocked even Pan as the last word left her lips. But she had been wondering and she really wanted to know why he had kissed her. She really had no problem being so forward and honest because that was how she usually acted. She never really liked skirting around topics, she always wanted to get right to the point most of the time. Trunks stopped moving for a second and then continued on, shrugging slightly and looked at Pan with a sideways glance, "Because I wanted to." He simply stated, looking at her intently, not letting her eyes leave his. Pan curiously looked at Trunks as he went back to flipping through shirts. Trunks suddenly heard soft footsteps coming towards him and before he knew it Pan was next to him.

She had picked out a shirt and was holding it in front of her, leaning in towards him, "This shirt will do just fine." She said quietly.

Trunks took the shirt from her without any argument and looked at it to inspect it. He didn't see the sneaky grin on Pan's lips before she was leaning forward, up on her tiptoes and placing her lips upon his. He was shocked. He didn't think he would be kissing Pan this soon after their first kiss and he certainly did not think that Pan would be the one initiating it. He couldn't stop the groan that rose in his throat; her fingers were running through his hair, her nails scraping so lightly against his scalp and it felt _so_ good. She was pressing against his body and he quickly let go of the shirt, which was useless because it was now trapped between their bodies. He wanted to make sure she didn't get away from him so he placed one arm around her waist, his hand pressing into her lower back, pushing her body closer to his; his other hand went to her neck where he could manipulate her head the way he wanted.

No, he was not going to let this be like the kiss last night, he had controlled himself then but today was going to be different. He turned her head so he could kiss her more deeply, his lips slanting against her own and it was just like last night as their mouths parted at the same time, tongues meeting in the middle and Trunks swore he had died and gone to heaven. She was gliding her tongue along his lower lip and driving him crazy so he forced her tongue back into her mouth and finally got a taste of her completely. She tasted so sweet, he didn't know how to describe it, he didn't know how he had ever gotten along without it, and he didn't know how he had never realized how he felt about Pan until just yesterday. But he knew now that he would never give her up, now that he had her in his arms. Trunks let his teeth graze her lower lip before they both heard the noise of the bathroom door opening at the same time and stopped their motions, open lips grazing one others as they froze and looked into each others eyes.

Pan gave a little smirk, "Hm...now we're even."

She said and felt Trunks tighten his grip on her and he had his own smirk on his lips, "Not even close." Trunks said before softly pressing his lips against hers and pulling away once more. He only let his grip loosen when he heard whoever it was outside the closet, hand on the door, twisting it open and Pan stepped away, the shirt falling to the ground between them.

She was already picking up the shirt as Goten appeared behind the door, "Hey, we were all wondering what you two were up to?" Goten asked more than stated.

"Oh I was just helping Trunks pick out a shirt." Pan said, handing the shirt over to Trunks before walking towards Goten and giving him a hug, "Is Bra doing okay?"

"She's all right." He said quietly, returning the hug, giving Trunks a quick glance over Pan's shoulder. Pan reeked of Trunks. That wasn't unusual at all, but when Goten had opened the door, Pan and Trunks were both blushing and Goten couldn't help but grow suspicious. Pan and Trunks blushing was not a usual occurrence.

"There's breakfast in Vegeta's office, Bra is already in there." Goten said as he pulled away from Pan. She gave him a small smile before walking out the door, turning only to give Trunks a wicked stare before closing the door. Even though Goten had missed Pan's look, he continued to stare at Trunks suspiciously which was making Trunks nervous.

Goten narrowed his eyes. Another odd occurrence. Trunks avoiding his stare.

"What were you really doing?" Goten asked, walking towards Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes at Goten's tone of voice and was already pulling his old shirt over his head and pulling on the clean new one, the one Pan picked out. The shirt could have had hearts and unicorns all over it and Trunks still would have worn it.

"She helped me pick out a shirt." Trunks said innocently, "Now I suggest you change too, smelly pants." Goten could only scoff as Trunks walked out of the closet door, out of the bathroom and into Vegeta's office to have breakfast.

---

How come my chapters always end with meals?

---

Review ;)


	9. Ne Ostavljaj Me Samu

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

Summary: Vegeta was -never- blown up. No one died. Frieza was defeated and Pan and Trunks hate each other. What could possibly be more dangerous then two Saiyans roaming around the palace, setting things on fire, and causing much more chaos? How come they're always hanging out if they hate each other?

**Friendly reminded, this story is AU :]**

**---**

I'm drunk.

**---**

Chapter Eight: Ne Ostavljaj Me Samu

Breakfast was very tense that morning. Pan kept expecting Goku and Vegeta to blink back into the room while they were eating but it never happened. Chi-Chi and Bulma assured their children that their fathers knew what they were doing and that they were keeping safe and had not been harmed. But that did not make Pan any happier knowing that her father had been sneaking around behind her back. She felt betrayed. But Pan decided that it was not important to dwell over her feelings and kept eating her breakfast. Besides she had Trunks to distract her. She didn't know how she felt about him and the kisses they had shared. It was odd, kissing this boy she had known her entire life, but his affections towards her came at a very opportune time. She needed the comfort he provided, she had always felt safe in his arms and she knew she liked him but part of her felt that she was using him for her own needs. She felt like she was using and abusing his feelings towards her, but she knew that wasn't the whole story. She figured that after this was over, if they survived, everything could be straightened out then.

Breakfast passed without incidence, and yet Pan was just realizing that she was trapped here in this section of the palace. She had finally realized that she couldn't leave this area and that made her anxious. She didn't know what to do with her time, deciding she would just sit around and be really bored. This revelation however, made her question what she actually did with her time when she wasn't trapped inside a building that she didn't know when she would be able to leave again. What did she end up doing all day, every day? Maybe she shopped, maybe she spent her whole day getting ready, talking, flirting with boys...she really had no idea. By the end of breakfast, Bra had barely eaten anything and decided she would take up resting for the rest of her day. Goten could do nothing but follow her as he did not want to leave her alone, which everyone seemed grateful for. Everyone needed to look out for each other in these hard times.

Trunks had finished his breakfast and left, but not before kissing his mother on the forehead, giving Chi-Chi a kiss on the cheek, giving Pan a look and leaving the three woman alone, walking through a door on the opposite side of the office and Pan became curious as to what was on the other side. The door was identicle to the door where Pan knew their sleeping quarters was, except it was on the other side of the room. Pan sighed in discontent. She knew she couldn't provide the comfort that her mother needed right now, she was going to leave that up to Bulma, seeing as how the two woman were in the same situation. That meant that Pan would either spend her time alone or with Trunks. She didn't know which one was worse.

Pan stood up, going over to the two older woman and bending between them she gave them both a hug before walking through the door Trunks had just stepped through. It was a lounging room. Go figure. There was an unlit fireplace with a sofa and a chair placed in front of it, a chaise placed on the far end of the room and next to that was a beautifully furnished desk with a lamp placed upon it, a light glow emitting from under the shade and there was Trunks at the desk, leaning back in the chair with his feet propped up onto the desk, casually looking at Pan, as if he had been expecting her. Well, of course he had been expecting her. He knew that she would follow him. Pan rolled her eyes at that thought. Arrogant bastard. But she couldn't help but smile at the view that was placed before her. He looked so royal and elegant, even in such a relaxed pose. The lamp was bouncing off of his fair hair giving it a light glow and she just wanted to run her fingers through it. Pan couldn't help but think how at home he looked, behind a desk, and she couldn't help but imagine him taking over the throne after his father stepped down. But Pan knew that was ages and ages away from happening. So she shook the thoughts from her head and tried to get her seventeen year old mindset back into her head.

Trunks was looking at her curiously now but Pan ignored him and sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, tucking her legs up underneath her, resting her arm on the arm rest and placing her head upon her hand. She preferred to not be alone right now, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk. Trunks was drumming his fingers against the desk waiting for Pan to say anything but she didn't. So, Trunks pulled his legs off the desk and stood up, walking over to stand behind the sofa. He placed his hands on the top of the couch and leaned over it to look at Pan but she was only staring at the dull fireplace.

"Pan?" He asked, but she ignored him still.

Trunks walked around to the front of the sofa and sat on the other side of the sofa looking at Pan, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Trunks' only response was Pan blinking. Trunks reached over and flicked some hair out of her face but she still didn't react to him. Trunks practically growled in anger, mad that she was ignoring him. He reached for her feet and ripped them out from under her and brought them into his lap. She seemed slightly startled as she leaned back against the armrest of the couch and Trunks was pleased that she finally gave him a reaction. She was now eyeing him warily as he plucked a boot off of her foot and gave her a challenging look before he tickled her foot. Pan's eyes widened in horror and she couldn't help laughing and pushing away from him at the same time.

"Oh, that means you want me to continue?" He asked, taking off her other boot and tickling that one instead which only brought another squeal of laughter from Pan. Trunks smirked as she tried to pull her foot out of his grasp but she wasn't successful and he continued tickling it.

"More? Really?" Trunks asked playfully, facing Pan now as he knelt on the couch and he gripped both her feet, pulled her closer to him to grip the backs of her knees and proceeded to tickle her there instead. Pan was laughing still but tears were spilling out of her eyes as she half cried from laughter and half cried out of desperation. She didn't know how much longer she could take his tickling as she begged for Trunks to stop.

"Really, Pan? Do you think you can take much more of this torture?" Trunks asked her, still ignoring her pleas and he was now tickling her sides, practically on top of her. Pan gave a howl of laughter as she tried to breath, squirming underneath him, and begging for an end. Trunks decided she had endured enough torture and let up on his tickling slightly.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Trunks asked and Pan laughed.

"Please, I'll do anything!"

Trunks couldn't help but laugh and he stopped tickling her. Pan stopped squirming to get away from him and lay there panting, trying to catch her breath. Trunks was hovering over her and Pan shoved him away so he stood over her on his knees. It was then he noticed that he was between her legs but he tried not to think about it too much and lightly tickled the back of her knees and she ended up slugging his shoulder, "Stop, let me catch my breath." She said, her eyes still closed.

She froze when she felt Trunks leaning over her, his body beginning to press fully against her and she didn't know if she could handle it and placed her open hand upon his chest to stop him from going any further. "Don't." She whispered, willing her eyes to stay closed and not look at his own because she knew once she did she wouldn't able to resist. Trunks stopped moving closer to her but he didn't move away.

"Why?"

Pan sighed, "Because I can't control myself."

Trunks smiled at her, her eye still closed seemingly afraid to open them. But he complied and pulled away from her. As soon as he did Pan sat up and scooted so her back was against the arm rest, knees pulled up to her chest, her body staying facing towards him. Trunks mirrored her position on the other side of the couch except he spread his legs out to take up the remaining space of the couch. Pan seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief as the room turned quiet.

"I miss being a kid."

Trunks almost laughed but he instead snorted at her words, "Why? Do you miss my taunting or what?" He asked her as he still didn't believe she had just said that to him. He had been the kid she hated when she was growing up. Pan spoke up and it was almost as if she knew what he was thinking, and he decided that was a bad thing.

"No, you were a horrible brat don't get me wrong. It's not th-"

She was going to continue and explain to him why she missed her childhood. She didn't miss her childhood because she missed his taunting and hateful glares. Hell no, she hoped she had blocked most of those memories out in favor of her more pleasant memories. She missed being a kid because it was much less stressful than being an adult but Trunks just had to cut her off.

"Well, Panny, I didn't know that sort of thing turned you on. If you miss my taunts _that much _you could have asked."

Pan growled at the way he said her nickname and could only looked at Trunks in shock and anger before she gave a laugh of indifference, kicked out her leg and dug her heel into his thigh, "What does that have to do with _anything_?" She asked as she twisted her heel around over his thigh and he grimaced in pain. She smirked, "That is disgusting, that is not where I was going, and don't insinuate what you think turns me on, Trunks." She said, ending her rant with a smile. Trunks could only look at her with a wicked grin on his face when she finished and Pan knew it was because of how she had ended her sentence but he didn't say anything besides, "Please continue."

"Like I said, that's not where I was going. I'm merely stating how being a grown up really isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you're young everything is carefree and innocent. You have no worries or troubles. All of that is lost when you become an adult. Being an adult sucks. Just face the facts." Trunks only nodded slowly in understanding.

"I agree. Let's get back to the discussion at hand though."

Pan looked at him in confusion before he was suddenly pulling her across the couch for the second time that day and Trunks was suddenly straddling her waist and had his hands planted on either side of her face and he was giving her the most devious smile he could muster, "What turns Panny on?" He asked and Pan shoved him away,

"You pervert! One track mind I swear t-"

She cut her rant off and immediately threw Trunks body off of her own, Trunks landing on his back with a groan. He thought that was how his plan would turn out but he decided he would take the chance. He decided he had taken a chance at the wrong time and sat up, rubbing his now throbbing back. He looked over at Pan as she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, sitting up on the couch once more, "I think you need a good spar and a cold shower."

Trunks smirked, "Care to join me?"

Pan almost screamed.

"What is your problem? Why can't you be more serious?"

Pan asked him her voiced filled with frustration, stress, and anger. She was tired of this childish bickering with him. Yeah, she supposed he was trying to flirt with her but she didn't want her serious conversation that she was trying to have to turn to dirt and run into the gutter every time she said something. She was mumbling incoherent words and Trunks wasn't sure what language she was even speaking. He almost wanted to respond to her questions but immediately decided against it, knowing he would only say something stupid, besides Pan was speaking coherently again.

"Everything was just fine until yesterday. I knew how I felt about you, my father was safe, everyone was happy, our planet was peaceful and then bam. One fucked up dream and a crazy wizard that is out to destroy us all. And then you kissed me. KISSED ME! How did everything get so complicated? I don't understand, one day my life is perfect and then-"

Trunks could barely keep up with her rant now and she just kept going and going. He was also pondering what she was saying. He really didn't know what half the stuff she was talking about had anything to with him. He was staring at her as she began taking huge breaths and he knew she would probably hyperventilate at some point and he really didn't want that to happen again. He was the only one in the room with her and he would immediately be blamed. Plus it pained him to see her ever be harmed and he didn't like the idea of her passing out.

"Pan!" He practically shouted before rising to his knees in front of her and shaking her, "Please calm down, I'm sorry!"

He said it so urgently and with so much pleading in his voice that Pan almost immediately shut up. However, she didn't calm down and was still breathing heavily and beginning to feel more and more lightheaded with every breath she took. Trunks was suddenly gripping her arms tightly and he sighed heavily.

"I'll be more serious if you want me too but I didn't think that was what you needed right now....Pan, I had a very startling revelation yesterday...you can thank your idiot brother..."

He didn't know how to continue, he wasn't sure if he should but he figured he had gotten this far, so why should he stop? She would eventually find out about everything and he didn't feel like he should be holding anything back from her at that moment. Plus, at that point, he would've said anything to calm her down.

"Don't freak out on me okay..."

Trunks released her arms and shook his hands nervously. Pan thought he looked like he was preparing to tell her something very big and revealing and she didn't know how to respond at all. She suddenly didn't want to hear what he had to say. Whatever he was going to say would change everything and it scared her. She was suddenly very nervous as Trunks racked through his brain, clenching and un-clenching his fists as he decided if this was right or not and then suddenly he decided to take the leap and the words were just spilling out of his mouth

"I think I might love you?"

He said it more questioningly rather than stating it. He sounded stupid, he decided. He groaned and gripped his hair with his hands, practically pulling the strands out. He was gripping her arms again. Pan almost wanted to laugh at the disheveled appearance of Trunks before her, his hair sticking out oddly and the scared look on his face but then she realized what he had just told her. Trunks was speaking again already and she really couldn't make much sense of it.

"And then when I kissed you and you didn't push me away, I thought...I thought...and you kissed me earlier today and I thought you might like me too. But Pan I don't want this to ruin our friendship and I don't want to take your focus away from your father, that's not what this is about. I just...Pan, I don't know how to act around you anymore. Do I kiss you, do I not kiss you? Should I touch you, should I stay away? Fuck if I know, I don't know what to do anymore, Pan!"

Trunks didn't know how long he had been rambling but Pan was calm now, but she was just staring at him with this unreadable expression on her face. He wished she would say something, stop him from his stupid speech but she didn't. She just sat there in shock and Trunks sighed. He had fucked up big time and he didn't know how to fix it. He ran his hands through his hair and then down his face as he rose to his feet and began walking towards the door,

"Trunks, Don't...''

He stopped at Pan's words and turned back towards her waiting for her to continue, "Don't leave me alone."

She said this so quietly he wasn't even sure he heard her and then he couldn't help but give her a small smile. He was amazed by her. She was such a strong woman but right now she seemed so fragile. So he walked back over to her and sat down beside her. She immediately placed her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder, afraid that he might try to leave again. Trunks freed his shoulder and she instead buried her face in his chest, afraid to look at him, as he patted her hair down against her scalp, gently running his fingers over her hair.

---

I don't know why, but when I think Saiyan or saying something in Saiyan (even though I'm sure there's no Saiyan language) I always, ALWAYS think of them as speaking Albanian or Serbian, something in that area. I have no idea why. I'm just weird.

---

Review ;)


End file.
